1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a wafer processing device and a method for cleaning the wafer processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device package, e.g. a Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) apparatus, may include an exterior metal casing or wall (e.g. an aluminum (Al) wall) that defines a space to accommodate an interior wall (e.g. an interior ceramic wall) which forms a chamber for processing one or more wafers. The exterior wall (e.g. the aluminum exterior wall) and the interior wall (e.g. the ceramic interior wall) together define an opening through which the wafer may be moved in or out of the chamber. During a CVD process, reactant gases (e.g. nitride gas) can create compositions which deposit upon interior surfaces of the chamber. As these deposits build up, residues can flake off and contaminate future processing steps. For example, deposition products can form on an interior surface of the ceramic wall, an interior surface of the aluminum wall which faces the exterior surface of the ceramic wall (e.g. in a gap between the aluminum wall and the ceramic wall) and also on a surface of the aluminum wall that defines the opening. Such deposition products may bond weakly to the aluminum wall and may be readily peeled off from the aluminum wall. The peeled-off deposition products may drop or fall onto a wafer when transferring the wafer, thereby contaminating the wafer.